if1c_season_3fandomcom-20200214-history
IF1C Season 3 Wiki
About IF1C Season 3 Season 3 of IF1C will be the third season of the league. The third season will take place on F1 2016 due to various amounts of glitches on F1 2015. Signed Teams and Drivers *Bobby Hunter's contract was terminated by Red Bull due to his premature departure towards the end of Season 1. However he signed a new 3 season deal which started from Season 2 after he returned at the end of Season 1. He later extended the deal by 1 more season. *James Head initially reduced the number of seasons at Williams to 2 instead of the original 3. However, he has recently been kicked from the league after many complaints by the other drivers saying that he was sending rude pictures to other drivers and asking them rude questions about themselves. No one since then has been in contact with him. *Sam Boast originally signed a 2 season deal with McLaren which started in Season 2. However, because he didn't show up for the first 3 races of S2 without a reason, he lost his McLaren seat meaning his contract was terminated. *Benny Pescheir signed 3 season deal with Ferrari which started in Season 2. *Matthew Dummer initially signed a 2 season deal with McLaren which started in Season 2. However he left the team early and signed a 2 season contract with Ferrari following Benny Pescheir's departure. His replacement at McLaren is yet to be announced. *Red Bull initially confirmed they had split with Renault and would not be using them for Season 3, however after it emerged that Mercedes, Ferrari and Honda would not hand them an engine for Season 3. After so much doubt, it was confirmed that they would see out their contract with Renault under the condition that Red Bull rebranded the engine so that Renault had nothing to do with as they were focusing on their debut as being a works manufacturer in Season 3. In November 2015, it was confirmed that TAG Heuer would rebrand the Renault engine after recently agreeing a partnership with Red Bull after splitting off from McLaren. *Toro Rosso confirmed that they would be switching from Renault engines to Season 2 Ferrari engines, after the Red Bull split from Renault also affected them. *Renault confirmed that they would be taking over the Lotus team, rebranding the team the Renault Sport Formula One Team. As a result the team would also switch from Mercedes engines to Renault engines. *Mercedes confirmed that they would be leaving IF1C to focus on their F1 and DTM programmes. *Haas will be entering IF1C in Season 3. They will have a technical partnership with Ferrari which means that they will also have Ferrari engines. They also agreed a partnership with Dallara to build the car. *Oli Glazebrook left Williams to join Ferrari on a 3 season deal. *Jake Shute will be making his debut in IF1C with Toro Rosso on a 1 season deal. *Following Mercedes' departure, Joseph Willows joined Williams on a 2 season deal. *Following Mercedes' departure, Matt Orange joined Williams on a 1 season deal. Being the defending champion, he also confirmed that he will have number 1. *Shaun Grant signed a new 2 season contract with Red Bull. *Andy Graham left Toro Rosso to join the new Haas team on a 1 season deal. *Benny Pescheir confirmed that he would be leaving IF1C due to other commitments, therefore his contract with Ferrari got terminated. His replacement would be former McLaren driver Matthew Dummer after signing a 2 season deal with the team. He was initially meant to stay at McLaren for Season 3, however he left the team early due to this offer. *Wais Kuba left Ferrari to join Renault on a 1 season deal. *Matthew Redmore will be returning to league with Force India on a 1 season deal, the team that he raced for in Season 1. *Jake Walmsley will return to IF1C in Season 3 and will be joining the New Haas team on a 2 season deal. *Cameron Anderson extended his contract with Toro Rosso for another season. *Daniel Roberts left Lotus, now known as Renault, to join McLaren on a 2 Season deal. Technical Regulation Changes *Cars were required to be designed with a separate wastegate for exhaust gases to pass through in a bid to increase the noise of the cars. Sporting Regulation Changes *Tyre supplier Pirelli introduced a fifth tyre compound known as Ultrasoft, with the manufacturer stating that they would only be available on street circuits. *Pirelli changed their approach to tyre supply in Season 3, bringing three dry compounds to races instead of two. *The Safety car will be returning in Season 3 after it was cut off in Season 2. As a result, the safety car will change from the Mercedes SLS AMG to the Mercedes AMG GT. *The virtual safety car will be making its debut in Season 3 after it was announced to be on F1 2016.